Fai and Yuui Vignettes
by xxXAsterRoseXxx
Summary: Fai and Yuui, the twins of misfortune, despised for their very existence. A series of oneshots mostly centered around one or both of them in the tower. SPOILERS for Chapitre 155 onward. Chap. 3: For Yuui, love will never be just a word.
1. Cursed to be Born

**Cursed to be Born**

If Fai could choose a day to remove from his life, it would be the day he had been born.

He wishes he could turn back time and stop the event from ever happening; to end the past before he lived the future.

One day cursed his life forever.

Only a few things from that day of tears and bloodshed remain in his memory: the curses and the screams; cries greeting the morning that should never have come for him. He was born and so had his fate sealed to forever be the accursed one; to be covered in the blood of the be the face of misery and suffering.

He knows it is not his fault. He hadn't chosen to be born a twin; was never given the choice to be cursed with magic.

He still blames himself.

He remembers his mother's face when she looked at him, her pretty features twisted into an anguished sob. He remembers how she could never be around them for very long without bursting into guilty tears at the calamity she had brought upon the world. He watched her die—he never forgets her hand clutching the knife, blood streaming from the self-inflicted wound. She would still be alive, he thinks, if he had never been born.

So would Fai.

If he had died in his mother's womb - if he had never existed - Fai would have lived, and it is this thought that fuels Fai's dark wish.

If he had never been born, Fai would have been the crown prince and lived his life in luxury and happiness. Not left alone to starve to death in a high tower, cut off from love and humanity; forced to watch the destruction of a world.

If he had never been, his mother would have lived. Fai would not have died. The valley would have continued in peace, unmarred by the stains of destruction and death.

And he would have been happy.

But no spell, no whimsical wish, can change the hands of time and turn back the tidal wave of blood that tore his soul to pieces as it ripped through his life. The dead cannot be brought to life, and so he must live with the guilt life brings until the day it surrenders its hold on him and he breathes his last.

Maybe then he'll be truly happy.


	2. Forever Alone

**A/N: **Cursed to be Born was originally going to stay a oneshot, but then this little fic popped into my head. Since it didn't seem worth posting on its own, Cursed to be Born became a collection of angsty, unrelated twin vignettes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Forever Alone**

Alone.

Utterly and unbelievably alone.

Curled up on himself in a gray corner of the tower, Fai mindlessly rocks back and forth, hearing nothing but the sound of the wind pounding against the stone walls and the shrill squeaks of the rats.

Loneliness is a new feeling for him.

Their lives were twined together from the beginning; until now, he had always had Yuui by his side. Hand in hand, they had faced everything.

And now there is no-one to comfort or protect him; the bodies of the dead and one living lie a million miles beneath his feet. His fingers brush rough granite and his soul yearns for the warmth of living touch on his skin.

Tear streaks leave liquid ravines on his face. Before, there was no reason to cry; life outside had been frightening—to be hated by all for reasons he still cannot truly understand—but while they had still had each other, the worst could never come.

A lifetime ago, he had never been alone.

Now, huddled in the tower that has become his world, he realizes the true agony loneliness brings; the familiar feeling of the closeness with Yuui is gone, thrown to the bottom of a tower to join forgotten dead.

He wonders, no, _knows,_ Yuui feels this pain of incompleteness, the feeling of utter despair that only torturous solitude can bring.

Because life without Yuui is no life at all, he'll get them out. They'd be free, and he would never be alone again.

* * *

_Fai's magic keeps his body alive, barely, but without his twin—and now he knows that they can never be together—life is no more than painful survival. He will do anything to let Yuui be free. _

_He'll get him out._

_No matter the cost._

"Don't worry, Yuui…" he whispers. "You won't have to be alone for very long."


	3. No Greater Love

AN: I give you one-shot three! I actually wrote this one after getting a couple of random favorites and story alerts in the last couple of days. Surprised that anyone actually remembered this and decided that if they wanted to read more -I would write more, so I churned this one out in around thirty minutes. I like it - an idea I've had for awhile but never could write properly. Anyway - I hope you like it. Reviews always and forever appreciated! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this fic!

* * *

** No Greater Love**

_Love_. It was a strange, foreign, and unexplainable four-letter word that held little meaning for him. It was something he heard from the mouths of servants and nobles, young and old, rich and poor; a word that floated through the air with little meaning and purpose. Something he doubted he'd ever truly understand.

He has seen too many declarations of love that withered and died with their lack of truth.

His mother told him she loved him and killed herself because she couldn't bear to be the parent of the twins of misfortune.

His uncle said he loved his country, and watched as its people became crimson piles of corpses, leaving nothing behind but scattered remains and mournful sobs.

If that was love, he never wanted to understand or possess it. For how could he love if the people who spoke of it and claimed to feel it were nothing but hypocrites that destroyed their beautiful words with shallow actions? The people who had been the causes of the misery and pain in his meaningless life?

Love was nothing but a word to them. But it was an emotion to him.

It was a word of comfort whispered from one brother to another, a reassuring touch to remind them that someone was there to hold them; a glance filled with shared pain and a thankfulness that he was there. It was a bond between two people that, no matter what happened, nothing could break.

It was no mere word. It was a lifeline, an addiction, a want and need. Something he could never live without - a thing to be remembered and cherished. A treasure.

It was a sacrifice. One his brother had given without a second thought as he hurled himself over the icy walls to certain death. A last look passed between them, eye to eye, burning with love, as Fai reached out as if to touch him one last time before he crashed onto the merciless ground.

Giving up his life so that his brother could live. It was the greatest display of love he had ever been given; one he would never forget. And one he would never forgive himself for letting happen.

That was the love he understood - and the love he treasured. He'd never understand love in the sense of the word- but as an eternal bond with the person he would always remember and never stop loving.


End file.
